Leva Adium
Leva Adium, Capital City of Gildor When mankind first settled in Lancerus, a new bastion of their power was built almost immediately. Leva Adium is the 'Throne of Man', as it was the first city ever built predominantly by Falfiran men along with holdings for a human King. The city is known as many things, though the City of Water is one of its more common names. Waterways connect and dissect the city like rigid blood vessels; the city's foundation lies upon the hard stony shores of the Gildor River. The city is known for its complex irrigation and plumbing networks, the military power of the Hall of Lords, and the sheer size of the city itself with a population of over 200,000 people. Whitefang Citadel The heart of the city and all of Gildor is Whitefang Citadel. The structure stands 700 feet tall, the largest structure in Lancerus by some criteria (defeated only by the massive Halia Mortes if the entire city is counted as one structure). A multitude of masterly built buttresses and ancient building techniques went into creating a structure that has stood for over 2,000 years. The King of Gildor reigns from his seat of power within the halls of the Citadel. In recent generations many people have opted to call the structure 'White Citadel', dropping mention of the Whitefang line. Others view this as a breach of tradition and a mockery of human history. This is but one of many quarrels surrounding the Citadel today. Sept of Matthias The largest active religious center in Gildor is named for the last disciple of Dane and the champion of Septism's spread, Matthias the Sojourner. The Sept houses vast areas of worship to all Seven gods, though the halls of Rorn, Húrin and Fumna receive visitors and upkeep the most often. Water flows throughout the entirety of the building even more so than most structures in Leva Adium. Braestone Way Running over the waterways and city below rises the thoroughfare known as Braestone Way. The floating bridge-like structure is supported by massive pillars and adorns itself with ever-evolving tradesman, wealthy homes and smaller, personal chapels. The main function of Braestone Way is connecting the Sept of Matthias and the Hall of Lords. It was named for the bishop that ordered its construction during the early Fourth Age, Orderth Braestone. Hall of Lords Once built as a Cathedral to neighbor the Sept of Matthias, the Hall of Lords has become more of a military center for the city. Construction began in the year 702 of the Fourth Age during the reign of Arik Whitefang, though construction was never truly finished until after the impending War of Six Kings. During the war the massive structure operated as a fortress, preventing easy entrance into the southern districts of Leva Adium from invading Larken forces. After the war the construction was resumed using funds from the dissolved Whitefang house; the structure was finally finished in 721. Though originally intended as a Church with its own ruling Bishop, the religious aspect of the Hall of Lords self-dismantled over the coming generations, especially after its militaristic history it had garnered. The Hall served incredibly well as a base of operations for the military power in Gildor and continues to do so til this day. The Hall now serves as the base of operations for the Wolf Knights of Gildor, the highest order of soldiers in northern Lancerus. Another use of the Hall is as a large tomb for the wealthier nobles of Gildor. While the line of Kings and their families are buried underneath the Citadel, many Dukes, Generals, Priests, Bishops and Councilors to the crown are buried in the dark tombs below. Advantages Plumbing The city of Leva Adium boasts a very complex system of sewers, aqueducts and reservoirs that maintain a populace much healthier than most Lancer cities of similar size. Even modest homes usually have access to nearby flowing water that brings both fresh drinking water and waste disposal. Military The army of Gildor is centralized within Leva Adium. Even at its weakest state, attacking the city directly with anything but the largest force Lancerus has ever seen would be suicide. The armies and constabularies within the city are run by the Wolf Knights, a prestigious order of highly skilled knights and paladins of Gildor. Tradition and Culture Leva Adium is one of the oldest cities in Lancerus. The varying districts of the city each have a unique flavor that is all tied together with extremely strong familial, religious and cultural bonds. The Gildorians of Leva Adium are a proud race, even by northerner standards. Trade and Wealth Leva Adium is almost entirely self-sufficient with little need for importing goods other than fine luxuries and tropical fruits. The city exports a large amount of goods to help maintain its massive infrastructure. Beef, lamb, wool and textiles, gold and silver, iron, tin, furs, wax and oil are among the more common exports traded with Larkenvale and Oden as well as other Gildorian provinces. Disadvantages Slums Like any large human city, the poor will congregate in the less desirable areas of the city, and Leva Adium is no exception. The eastern provinces in particular have large clusters of slums that the Wolf Knights continuously monitor for crime and disease. Non-tolerant of non-septists Leva Adium is a religious city that owes its success to the wonders of its kings and the will of the gods. Those that do not serve the Seven will find a very unwelcoming populace. Though violence against atheists is rare, pagans and heretics are snuffed out as quickly as they are discovered. The Darkmoon Saints have been known to pay visit to Leva Adium purely to instruct the Wolf Knights on how best to purge impurity from their people. Theft Being as massive as Leva Adium is, it is very easy for pick-pockets to have their pick of the litter. As the city grew, a culture of self-dependence and thievery evolved amongst certain clusters of the poor. Immigrants are especially vulnerable to the delinquents that target them. Though the Wolf Knights do all they can, these are often seen as lesser crimes and ultimately ignored by the government. Category:Location